


Something I need

by CathrineBush



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увольнительная, во время которой Маккой обуздывает собственные комплексы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I need

**Author's Note:**

> Маккой поет. Кирк поет. Все поют. Какой-то Болливуд прям, не хватает только танцующего ружья.
> 
> Бета Crazy Maestro

Джим насвистывает прилипчивую песню, которую напел кто-то на мостике. Или в столовой? Он на секунду замирает, пытаясь вспомнить, а потом отмахивается — все же это совсем не важно. Зато важно, что первая увольнительная за два месяца привносит в атмосферу на корабле радостное ожидание, будто вот-вот наступит канун Рождества. И если продолжать эту мысль,  то сам он, подписывая сотни разрешений на отдых экипажу, ощущает себя Санта-Клаусом.

Комм подает сигнал, когда он уже готов выходить.

— Кирк слушает.

— Джим, у меня появилось срочное дело, я не смогу спуститься с тобой на базу, — Боунз на экране выглядит виновато. Уже по этому Джим понимает, что тот врет.

— Какое же? — Джим с нетерпением ожидает ответа.

— Кинсер подхватил какую-то заразу и теперь чихает на все в инженерном отсеке зеленой слизью. Я должен выяснить, что с ним не так. Сам понимаешь, слизь – это тебе не игрушки, — Боунз раздраженно хмурится. Джим бы поверил ему, если бы не одно «но».

— Боунз, Кинсер со Скотти уже два часа как спустились на звездную базу. Ты мог придумать что-то более правдоподобное, ты же прекрасно умеешь врать, — Джим смотрит на него, скептически выгнув бровь, хоть и знает, как Боунза бесит подобный взгляд. — Лучше скажи честно. Почему ты не хочешь идти со мной? Я ведь даже Спока с нами не беру, он все равно уже умчался со всей вулканской величественностью на какую-то выставку уцелевших образцов растений с Вулкана.

Боунз какое-то время мнется, но потом все же вздыхает:

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю, когда все пялятся на нас. Одно дело, когда мы на «Энтерпрайз» и вокруг семья, а другое — на левой базе, где куча закостенелых уб… людей, не отличающихся широтой взглядов, — Боунз все еще раздражен. с

С каждым его словом Джим удивляется все сильнее.

— Хочешь сказать, тебя смущает то, что о тебе думают какие-то люди? Совершенно незнакомые люди, которых ты никогда не видел и больше не увидишь?

— Из твоих уст это звучит совершенно по-идиотски, но ты прав, — Боунз хмурится еще сильнее, и Джиму хочется разгладить морщинку между его бровей пальцами.

— Хочешь, сделаем вид, что мы просто друзья? Напьемся, как раньше, в академии, а потом займемся пьяным сумасшедшим сексом в кабинке туалета, — Джим пошло двигает бровями, на что Леонард закатывает глаза.

— Это так похоже на тебя, извращенец чертов.

— Ну, я хотя бы попытался, — Джим философски пожимает плечами. — Так что? Ты готов? Выберем бар, где меньше наших, посидим, напьемся, вернемся на корабль, и, может быть, тебе обломится отличный минет.

— Ты не должен идти на подобное ради меня, — кажется, что Боунз до сих пор не очень хочет спускаться на базу и не желает заставлять Джима скрывать их отношения из-за своих комплексов.

— Прекрати и тащи свою задницу в транспортаторную. Считай это приказом капитана, — Джим усмехается и обрывает вызов.

В транспортаторной он несколько минут болтает с дежурным энсином, который пойдет в увольнительную только завтра. Ему хочется верить, что Боунз все же послушается и придет, несмотря на свое упрямство. Так и получается. Джим окидывает его довольным взглядом: Боунзу намного лучше в гражданской одежде. Очень хочется стянуть все тряпки, но точно не здесь и не сейчас.

— Ну что, готов? — Джим толкает Боунза плечом, и тот что-то ворчит себе под нос. — Буду считать это согласием. Давайте, энсин Уилсон, запускайте транспортер, — Джим тянет Боунза на платформу и ухмыляется. — Да ладно тебе, Боунз, будет весело!

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а в итоге… — он не успевает договорить из-за начавшейся транспортации, — а в итоге наши задницы оказываются в опасности! Черт возьми, будто снова органы внутри перемешались, — Боунз недовольно потирает грудь ладонью, а Джим закатывает глаза.

— Ты старый брюзга, которому вечно что-то не нравится. Конечно, именно за это я тебя и люблю, но может, хотя бы на время увольнительной ты не будешь такой занозой в заднице?

— Не в мою смену, малыш, — Боунз усмехается и портит Джиму прическу, ероша пальцами тщательно уложенные в беспорядке волосы.

Джим всерьез думает, что капитану «Энтерпрайз» не солидно отвешивать пинки своему старшему медицинскому офицеру — но он обязательно отомстит позже. Они находят бар в глубине развлекательного квартала базы, замечая на соседней улочке Ухуру со Скотти и Кинсером, но быстро заходят внутрь. Джим надеется, что их никто не заметил: не хочет еще больше напрягать Боунза, раз уж он обещал. Хотя это оказывается довольно сложно: не касаться Боунза каждую минуту, не задевать плечом, не улыбаться интимнее. Но Джим справляется.

Они устраиваются у барной стойки, заказывают себе выпивку, и Джим радуется, что высокие стулья расположены довольно близко друг к другу: он почти притирается к плечу Боунза, и пока что ему достаточно такой близости. В целом ничего не меняется: они пьют и разговаривают о первом, что приходит в голову,  или просто молчат, слушая музыку.

Когда от небольшой сцены в углу бара раздаются звуки настройки аппаратуры, Боунз хмыкает:

— Двадцать третий век, а люди так и не научились обходиться без постукивания по микрофону.

Джим издает согласное мычание и разворачивается к сцене, не выпуская стакана с выпивкой из рук. Он прислушивается к быстрой речи ведущего — начинается вечер караоке. Ему хочется застонать: только он мог из всех возможных баров выбрать тот, в котором вот-вот начнут фальшиво завывать под музыку. Джим сталкивался с таким слишком часто еще на Земле, когда кто-то решал поразить свою половинку исполнением лиричной баллады. Правда, при этом они забывали, что в них плещется слишком много алкоголя, чтобы попадать в ноты, но это уже было не важно.

Он отхлебывает из стакана и поворачивается к Боунзу, чтобы поделиться с ним особо пикантной историей про подобные мероприятия. Но стул рядом пустует, и Джим несколько мгновений недоуменно изучает сидение, будто Боунз тут же должен появиться рядом. Чуда не происходит, и он пожимает плечами: видимо, Боунз ушел отлить. Джим просит бармена налить ему еще порцию и скучающе рассматривает других посетителей через зеркальное отражение.

Когда звучат первые аккорды песни, Джим подпирает голову рукой и надеется про себя, что хотя бы голос у певца будет приятным. Слышит первые строки куплета и разворачивается обратно к сцене. Кажется, он за всю свою жизнь еще не был так удивлен, как сейчас: Боунз — _его_ Боунз, — крепко стискивает старомодный микрофон в руке и поет низким, немного хрипловатым от волнения голосом. До Джима даже не сразу доходит смысл песни, так его удивляет и очаровывает зрелище, а потом он вслушивается и криво усмехается:

— В тебе есть что-то, что мне нужно. В этом мире, полном людей, есть тот, кто убивает меня. И если нам суждено умереть, я хочу умереть с тобой, — Боунз выглядит немного бледнее обычного, но смотрит прямо на Джима — хотя ему в лицо направлены софиты, а сам Джим скрыт в полумраке.

Джим качает головой, не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку, и слезает со стула. Пробраться ближе к сцене со стаканом в руке довольно проблематично: на танцполе уже собралась небольшая толпа, подпевающая Боунзу. Джим должен признать — поет тот отлично. Да и песня, в целом, выбрана подходящая.

Он стоит прямо напротив Боунза и наслаждается каждым мгновением, понимая, что тому было нелегко решиться на подобное. От этого улыбка Джима становится еще шире.

— Я знаю, что мы разные, но черт, я рад, что мы все-таки сделали это, — Боунз улыбается ему и протягивает ладонь. Джим взлетает на сцену, пихнув стакан какой-то девице рядом — ему точно плевать.

Джим обнимает Боунза одной рукой и тянется к микрофону. У него есть свой вариант припева, который больше подходит им обоим:

— В тебе есть что-то, что мне нужно. В этом мире, полном людьми, есть тот, кто любит меня. И если мы живем всего однажды, я хочу прожить свою жизнь с тобой, — Джим поет, чувствуя, как по спине бегут мурашки от взгляда Боунза. И еще нескольких десятков людей в баре, но это все еще неважно.

Они пропевают припев еще раз вместе и не могут перестать смотреть друг на друга, когда музыка стихает — но удерживаются в рамках приличий и ограничиваются одними объятьями. Джим гордится собственной выдержкой, когда под аплодисменты тянет Боунза со сцены и прочь из бара. Он даже забивает на запланированный перепих в туалетной кабинке и стремится быстрее оказаться в собственной каюте.

Когда Джим вызывает транспортаторную по коммуникатору, Боунз смотрит на него насмешливо.

— Что? — Джим сжимает пальцы Боунза в своей руке и отвечает внимательным взглядом.

— Ты сфальшивил в конце, — Джим уже хочет возмутиться, но начинается транспортация, а Боунз улыбается так мягко, что весь его запал теряется.

— Ну и ладно, — он крепче сжимает пальцы и в следующее мгновение оказывается на корабле.

Ему определенно нужно чаще устраивать подобные увольнительные.

_You’ve got something I need. In this world full of people there’s one loving me. And if we only here once I wanna live with you._


End file.
